


Пепел к пеплу

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Temporary Character Death, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Я вернусь на десятый день...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Пепел к пеплу

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где последнего пророчества Агнессы Псих и обмена телами не было; временная смерть персонажа; источником вдохновения стала песня Раммштайн «Asche zu Asche».

Ich komm wieder (ich komm wieder)  
In zehn Tagen (ich komm wieder)  
Als dein Schatten (ich komm wieder)  
Und werd dich jagen (ich komm wieder)

Heimlich werd ich aufferstehen  
Und du wirst um Gnade flehen  
Dann knie ich mich in dein Gesicht  
Und steck den Finger in die

Asche  
Asche zu Asche  
Und Staub zu Staub

Rammstein, «Asche zu Asche»

Гавриил должен чувствовать себя победителем. Ещё бы: демон уничтожен, ангелу преподали урок, который тот не забудет, пока длится его жалкое существование, а мальчишка скоро сломается и Апокалипсис начнётся по расписанию. Ну, почти. Опоздание в пару недель не считается. Адам Янг сколько угодно мог уверять, что теперь он обычный ребёнок, но Антихристом он быть не перестал — Гавриил ощущает переполняющую его силу. Просто сейчас она… спит, и нужен сущий пустяк — разбудить её. Пребывание в одной камере со сломленным Азирафаэлем, несомненно, этому поспособствует. Устаивать последнюю битву без Антихриста неприлично. Ангелы — хорошие парни в этой истории, и геноцид в резюме им ни к чему.

Всё же Гавриилу неспокойно. Демон (Кроули, у него было имя — его звали Кроули) вёл себя с достоинством. Он не кричал, не пресмыкался, не умолял о пощаде. У него даже голос не дрожал. И на Гавриила Кроули, сняв очки, взглянул лишь один раз, чтобы прошипеть:

— Нельзя убивать детей.

Затем он повернулся к Азирафаэлю, которого с трудом удерживали четыре лучших воина из гарнизона Сандальфона, и не сводил с него глаз до самого конца.

— Всё в порядке, ангел. Позаботься об Адаме ради меня, хорошо? Я тебя люблю.

После Гавриил позволил Азирафаэлю забрать очки из лужи святой воды, перемешанной с пеплом. Каждый имеет право на сувениры.

Гавриил меряет шагами зал собраний. Он не может сказать, что его мучают угрызения совести. Тем не менее ему хотелось бы, чтобы Кроули не выглядел после своей смерти чёртовым мучеником.

***

В камере светло, и это сбивает с толку. Часы здесь очень бы пригодились. Сколько прошло времени — сутки, неделя, несколько часов? Адам дремлет, положив голову Азирафаэлю на колени, укрытый его пальто. Кроули это пальто почему-то очень веселило. Азирафаэля охватывает желание заплакать, но слёз нет. Он не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Правая рука горит огнём: сигил, вырезанный на коже, блокирует благодать. Азирафаэля хватает на мелочи вроде тостов и воды для Адама. Однако попытки сотворить что-то более существенное оборачиваются невыносимой болью. Он крепче сжимает в ладони очки Кроули, чтобы отвлечься, и думает, думает, думает, оглядывая белые безжизненные стены без окон и дверей.

Как назло, на ум ничего не приходит. Кроули был бы разочарован. Он неизменно повторял:

— Воображение — классная штука.

Азирафаэль с ним согласен. Но в голове — блаженная пустота.

— Мы никогда не выберемся отсюда, — шепчет он. Этого Кроули тоже бы не одобрил. Он всегда был оптимистом.

Адам произносит, не открывая глаз:

— Мистер Кроули придёт за нами.

— Я бы рад в это верить. Но он умер.

Последнее слово застревает в горле Азирафаэля колючим комком. Адам фыркает.

— Другие ангелы и демоны не умеют рассказывать истории. Ни один автор не закончил бы своё произведение настолько банально.

Азирафаэль издаёт невесёлый смешок.

— У них совсем нет воображения.

— Это точно. — Адам вздыхает. — А вы можете рассказать мне про какое-нибудь интересное приключение, мистер Азирафаэль?

— У нас с Кроули было много приключений. Знаешь, он умудрился протащить двадцать детей на Ковчег. И Ной с семьёй их так и не заметил. Крысолов из Гамельна жестоко поплатился за свои деяния. А однажды нам пришлось изображать призраков Рождества.

— Как у Диккенса?

— Да. Надеюсь, Смерть не обиделся — Кроули очень старался. Понимаешь, мы подкинули монетку, и роль призрака будущего Рождества досталась ему. Он сжульничал, конечно. Так о каком приключении тебе поведать, мой мальчик?

Адам задумывается на мгновение.

— О том, что вам дороже больше всего, — отвечает он. 

Азирафаэль набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. И начинает рассказ.

***

— Мой повелитель, мне надо кое-что вам показать.

Голос Дагон звучит странно, поэтому Вельзевул следует за ней без особого возмущения. Демоны, столпившиеся у входа в тронный зал, расступаются перед ними, как морские волны перед Моисеем. И Вельзевул сразу же понимает почему.

С потолка течёт вода. Та самая, от которой любой демон в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти предпочтёт держаться подальше.

— На Небесах прорвало трубу? — несмело предполагает Дагон.

Вельзевул качает головой.

— Не думаю. Боюсь, всё намного серьёзнее. Закройте дверь. И проследите, чтобы святая вода не просочилась в коридор.

— Будет сделано, мой повелитель.

Вельзевул возвращается в свой кабинет. Достаёт из ящика стола мобильный телефон. Всё-таки зря Гавриил казнил Кроули. Его предупреждали, советовали не спешить. Естественно, он ничьих советов слушать не стал. И незнание извиняет Гавриила только отчасти, хотя внизу об этом тоже часто забывали: да, Кроули не носил титул князя Ада, но рядовым демоном он никогда не был. Когда-то он творил звёзды. Падение очернило его крылья, лишило света божественной любви, но не изуродовало, как остальных. И свои способности Кроули тоже сохранил. Он мог бы править Адом вместо Вельзевул, и, Сатана, как же бесит тот факт — до сих пор, до скрежета зубовного и кровавых мушек перед глазами, — что он просто не захотел и добровольно отказался от власти. И ради чего? Чтобы гонять на Бентли со скоростью сто миль в час и пить вино в книжном магазине непутёвого ангела, который так беспечно отдал людям пламенеющий меч? 

Вельзевул убирает телефон обратно в стол. Кроули больше не их проблема. Пусть Гавриил разбирается с последствиями необдуманного решения сам.

***

— …Он спас мои книги. Это не входило в его обязанности, но он всё равно это сделал, потому что книги были мне дороги, — Азирафаэль гладит Адама по волосам, смотрит вдаль, как наяву видя разрушенную церковь и ухмылку Кроули. — «Маленькое демоническое чудо». А ещё он мне верил, когда я говорил, что мы не друзья и что он мне даже не нравится. Глупый, доверчивый демон. Я не успел признаться, что тоже его люблю.

Адам приподнимает голову.

— Вы ему об этом скажете. Когда он появится тут. 

— Он не появится, — кажется, уже в десятый раз повторяет Азирафаэль.

— Появится, — настаивает Адам. Его глаза сияют. Азирафаэль отдал бы всё на свете за подобную уверенность. — Нужно лишь немного подождать…

***

Гавриил кладёт в папку очередной отчёт, когда его внимание привлекает шум за дверью. Вскоре та распахивается, едва не слетая с петель. Двери и комнаты на Небесах скорее концепция, чем что-то физическое, но для полной аутентичности они ведут себя как материальные объекты. Что весьма удобно. Особенно если необходимо, чтобы один ангел и Антихрист оставались в заточении. 

— Что?.. — Гавриил осекается на полуслове, потому что на пороге стоит Кроули. Его волосы растрёпаны, щека испачкана сажей, а одет он в длинную чёрную хламиду, из-под которой торчат босые ступни.

— Азирафаэль и Адам Янг, где они? — негромко интересуется он.

Сандальфон возникает у него за спиной, намереваясь оглушить, но Кроули оказывается быстрее. Он резко поворачивается, хватает Сандальфона за шею. Вспышка адского пламени, и тот мгновенно превращается в пепел. 

Кроули отряхивает пальцы и медленно движется вперёд. Гавриил невольно отступает к столу. Кроули останавливается в паре шагов от него.

— Ты был мёртв, — с недоумением произносит Гавриил. — Святая вода сожгла тебя.

Кроули усмехается уголком рта.

— За воскрешение извиняться не буду.

«Десятый день», — вспоминает Гавриил. Часть христиан верила, что после поминок на девятый день Создатель повелевает ангелам доставить душу умершего к нему, чтобы та поклонилась ему и покаялась в своих грехах. Дурацкое человеческое суеверие. Однако Кроули вернулся именно на десятый день. Чудесное совпадение?

— Кто ты? Что ты? — с некоторым трепетом спрашивает Гавриил. Воскресший демон — воплощение непостижимости.

— Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами тот. — Меня зовут Энтони Джей Кроули, и я пришёл за своим ангелом и Адамом Янгом. Поэтому повторяю вопрос: где они?

***

Азирафаэль вздрагивает, когда одна из стен исчезает. И не может поверить тому, что видит. Адам отмирает первым.

— Я знал, мистер Кроули! Я знал! 

— Мой дорогой? — выдыхает Азирафаэль.

— Да, ангел. Это я.

Кроули улыбается, и Азирафаэль бросается к нему, трогает дрожащей рукой острые скулы и подбородок. Морщится, когда тело пронзает боль. Кроули хмурится, а потом берёт его за запястье и касается губами сигила, прежде чем Азирафаэль успевает вымолвить хоть слово. Красный, как незаживающая рана, знак пропадает, словно его никогда не было.

— Предлагаю покинуть сию обитель, — мягко говорит Кроули, — пока она не стала слишком гостеприимной.

Азирафаэль, не в силах удержаться, обнимает его до хруста в костях, носом зарывается в шею, чтобы убедиться: Кроули пахнет по-прежнему, петрикором и угольной пылью. И неожиданно осознаёт: по щекам текут слёзы, в которых он так нуждался раньше, а они всё не приходили.

— Я отвезу тебя, куда ты только захочешь, — обещает Кроули.

— Домой, — шепчет Азирафаэль. — Я хочу домой. — Он не уточняет, что дом — это любое место, где они останутся наедине. Где Азирафаэль возьмёт его за руки и скажет всё то, что должен был сказать по крайней мере лет восемьдесят назад.

— Замётано, ангел. Но сначала мы доставим этого молодого человека в Тэдфилд. Его родители и друзья, наверное, с ума сходят от тревоги. И да, не могу же я вести машину в таком виде, — Кроули щёлкает пальцами, трансформируя чёрную хламиду в привычные узкие джинсы, футболку, стильный пиджак и удавку, которую он по какому-то недоразумению считает галстуком. Ботинки из змеиной кожи дополняют ансамбль, но всё же чего-то не достаёт. 

Азирафаэль протягивает Кроули тёмные очки.

— Это твоё. Правда, дужки немного погнулись. Прости.

Кроули невозмутимо цепляет их на нос и снова щёлкает пальцами. 

На улице безоблачно, ярко, и Азирафаэль зажмуривается на секунду. Здание позади них вспыхивает, словно его облили бензином. Это адский огонь — Азирафаэль спиной чувствует его жар. Вероятно, ему следует переживать по этому поводу. Но Кроули уже тянет их с Адамом вперёд, к Бентли. Машина блестит в солнечном свете, из открытого окна доносится торжествующее «Мы чемпионы, друзья, и мы будем сражаться до конца» в исполнении Фредди Меркьюри, и всё остальное не имеет абсолютно никакого значения.


End file.
